Horrorcoaster
''Horrorcoaster ''is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. This is Phineas and Ferb's second appearance since More than a Peel-ing. Roles Starring # Phineas and Ferb Featuring # Lumpy # Cuddles # Sniffles # Giggles # Handy # Petunia # Flaky # Russell # Toothy Appearances # Candace Plot Phineas and Ferb are sitting under their normal tree, when Lumpy comes. Lumpy shows a drawing of him on a rollercoaster and asks Phineas and Ferb to make it. They are much obliged to do so and start building. Lumpy calls on Cuddles, Giggles, Handy and Sniffles to help with the rollercoaster, but Candace plans to bust them. She gets her phone but she gets a cup of coffee instead and burns her ear, so she rushes to the bathroom to get something to cool her ear down. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb has finished the rollercoaster, and Lumpy goes to ride it. He asks Giggles, Cuddles, Handy, Sniffles, Phineas and Ferb to join him. The rollercoaster starts just as Flaky arrives with Toothy, Russell and Petunia to ride it as well. They notice that the rollercoaster car had gone, so they just enter the house disappointed. They find Candace with her head in the bathtub trying to cool her ear down. Toothy holds onto Candace's head looking around the bathroom. When Toothy lets go, he looks at the bathtub to notice Candace in the bathtub, not moving. Meanwhile Phineas, Ferb and the gang finish the ride and get off, then they start walking and hear rumbling. Cuddles and Ferb look up and are crushed by a huge board that fell off the rollercoaster. Giggles, Lumpy, Handy, Sniffles and Phineas are horrified as Cuddles and Ferb's remains fly out of the board and on them. Giggles screams and runs away, but when she reaches the gate of the fence the wind blows the gate open, decapitating her. Sniffles and Phineas watch as Giggles is killed by the fence and run away too. As they run, nails from the rollercoaster impale them but they don't die. They then manage to find Flaky, Toothy, Russell and Petunia sitting in the living room. They sit down with them but then the wind blows into the house, causing Flaky to be blown towards Phineas and impale him. As Phineas and Flaky fall and Phineas is crushed, Sniffles trips on Flaky's arm and gets impaled by her as well. Lumpy and Handy enter the room to find Sniffles and Phineas's corpses stuck to Flaky's spines. Flaky runs around to get them off but ends up tripping onto the shards of the coffee mug from earlier which impale her. She gets up but then slips on the shards and falls on her head, breaking her skull. Russell, Lumpy, Petunia, Toothy and Handy run from the house horrified but get crushed by the rollercoaster and the episode ends. Moral "Never trust rollercoasters!" Deaths * Cuddles and Ferb are crushed by a board from the rollercoaster. * Giggles is decapitated by a gate. * Candace is drowned in the bathtub by Toothy. * Sniffles and Phineas are impaled by Flaky's spines and get crushed when she falls on her back. * Flaky slips and breaks her skull. * Russell, Lumpy, Petunia, Toothy and Handy are crushed by the rollercoaster. Injuries * Candace burns her ear with coffee. * Sniffles and Phineas are impaled by the falling nails from the rollercoaster. * Flaky is impaled with some shards of a coffee mug. Trivia * Nobody survives in this episode. * Giggles's death is similar to Mole's in the HTF TV episode "Home Is Where the Hurt Is". * This is Phineas and Ferb's second apperance. * The name of the episode is a pun on "rollercoaster". * The way Candace burns her ear is similar to how Mr. Crocker burns his ear in the Fairly Odd Parents episode "Crock Talk". * This is Candace's first appearance in HTF. * Phineas, Ferb and Candace are the only crossover characters in this episode, the rest of the characters are canon. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes